1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support frame and an electronic apparatus incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support frame for a display device is generally mounted on the backside of the display device, such that the display device can be positioned in an upright or slightly tilted manner so as to facilitate viewing by a user at eye level.
As display technology advances, various display devices with touch control, projection or 3D imaging functionalities have emerged. The conventional support frame that could only facilitate upright or slightly tilted positioning of the display device is no longer suitable as users now need more flexible operating angles.